Girls Like We
by fembuck
Summary: After Diana rescues Glamora from an uncomfortable encounter with a would-be suitor, the two women go for a walk, and by the end of it, neither of their worlds are quite the same. Based on "The Legend of Wonder" by Renae De Liz. Diana/Glamora Treat. Femslash


**Title:** Girls Like We

 **Author:** Janine (fembuck)  
 **Fandom:** The Legend of Wonder Woman (2015)

 **Pairing:** Diana of Themyscira/Glamora Treat

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Words:** 9,459

 **Summary:** After Diana rescues Glamora from an uncomfortable encounter with a would-be suitor, the two women go for a walk, and by the end of it, neither of their worlds are quite the same.

 **Note:** The story takes place after the events of Renae de Liz's, "The Legend of Wonder Woman" Vol. 1, and there are references to events mentioned in Vol. 1 throughout.

 **Additional Note:** In the world of "The Legend of Wonder Woman", Diana is a young Amazon, think 20ish instead of 2000ish.

xxx

The party was in full swing as Diana twirled Etta Candy on the dance floor and the blonde laughed happily, exclaiming, "Woo! Woo!" as her skirt billowed around her. Earlier that night when Etta had suggested going to Gateway City's swankiest nightclub The Boa, Diana had been resistant to the idea. But, now that they were all there and having a good time, Diana was glad she'd let the girls convince her to hang up her tiara for the night. Between her duties as Wonder and her cover identity as Diana Prince: Emergency Nurse, she had been going non-stop for weeks and she was badly in need of some fun and relaxation - which the Holliday Girls not only knew but also knew how to provide, in spades.

Etta was doing her best to keep Diana's mind on 'fun!', but despite the blonde's energetic dance moves Diana's attention momentarily drifted away from Etta and over to the bar where Glamora Treat was stuck in a conversation she clearly didn't want to be having, with an Adman the girls had briefly encountered shortly after arriving at the nightclub.

Though Etta teased her about it, Diana couldn't help being a bit of a den mother to the girls when they were out and about town, and she was glad that she was paying attention presently because Glamora's body language had become increasingly tense and closed off as her 'conversation' with the Adman went on. Diana was loath to bring attention to herself in such a public setting, but she couldn't (and wouldn't) suffer bullies. So, when the Adman grabbed Glamora's arm to stop her from walking away from him, Diana could stand idly by no longer.

"I'll be back," Diana said distractedly to Etta, who was mid-enthusiastic wiggle.

And then, before Etta could say a word, Diana was off, stalking across the dance floor towards the bar, and Glamora.

"Come on, one dance won't hurt," the Adman was saying, trying to move an unwilling Glamora towards the dance floor. "I'm paying you a compliment. There are tons of girls here who would love to dance with me, but I'm giving you the honor. Don't be rude."

"You're the one displaying poor manners," Diana declared as she came to a stop by Glamora and the bully who had been bothering her. "Please unhand her and take your honors elsewhere."

"Listen here," the Adman started combatively, though his voice trailed off slightly when he turned to face Diana and found that he had to look up to meet her eyes. "Ho-ly," he whistled, "you're a big one, ain't ya?" he observed in a tone that clearly wasn't complimentary. "I hope you can hear me up there 'cuz I'm only saying this once. This," he said gesturing between himself and Glamora with his free hand, "ain't any of your bee's wax. So why don't you be a doll and head to the back wall with the other future cat ladies and let your friend here enjoy her night?"

"Helping my friend enjoy her night is exactly what I plan on doing," Diana responded before covering the wrist of the hand the man still had on Glamora's arm with her own. Diana was still for a moment, waiting for the man's eyes to meet her own, and when they finally did, she stared into them steadily and carefully pressed her fingers into the man's wrist, causing just enough discomfort to make him gasp and open his hand, freeing Glamora from his restraining clasp.

"Hey, what the …" the Adman sputtered, looking down at Diana's hand in disbelief.

"War nurse," Glamora piped up quickly, not wanting the man to think too much about the strength Diana had just displayed. "She knows a lot about the human body, including all the softest, most sensitive places to … apply pressure. I'd listen to her and scram if you don't want her to demonstrate more of what she learned in the war."

The man looked like he was gearing up to offer some resistance, but the slight throbbing in his wrist, the lack of fear in Diana's eyes, and the abundance of people around him made him think better of it. He clearly wasn't going to be able to intimidate the big one with words, and to physically intimidate a couple of dames in a room full of people, including people he worked with, would have been unwise, to say the least.

"Ya'll are crazy," he spat at them quietly but viciously. "Women like you oughta come with warnings," he added before stalking off towards the group of Admen he'd arrived with who were gathered further down the bar.

"Are you okay?" Diana asked, turning her attention towards Glamora. "I'm sorry I didn't intervene earlier. I didn't realize just how unpleasant a character he was until he put his hands on you."

"I'm fine," Glamora breathed out. "Really," she added a moment later, smiling warmly at Diana upon noticing that Diana's brows remained cutely scrunched with worry. "You know I've been through worse. But thank you," Glamora continued genuinely, meeting Diana's eyes long enough to get the words out of her mouth before looking away with a blush.

"Are you sure?" Diana asked solicitously, still watching Glamora closely. "Your breathing is still erratic."

"Oh," Glamora gasped, her golden brown cheeks becoming even hotter and redder as she realized Diana could hear her racing heart. "I … I don't know," she continued awkwardly, thinking of how dashing Diana had been, coming to her rescue like that, and knowing very well why her heart was beating out of control. "I'm not hurt, I promise. I guess the commotion just got my heart pumping and it's not quite ready to settle down."

"Some fresh air might help," Diana offered kindly. "Would you like to go for a little walk?" she asked, holding out her hand to Glamora.

"I would," Glamora replied a little breathlessly, placing her hand in Diana's soft, yet ruggedly strong, palm. "Thank you. It's very sweet of you to offer."

"It's my pleasure," Diana assured her with a smile before chivalrously beginning to lead Glamora towards the door.

xxx

It was a pleasant night out, warm enough that Diana and Glamora were not cold in their dresses but cool enough to not be muggy and uncomfortable. The sky was heavy with stars, and with the late hour many people in the city were already tucked away in their homes and apartments, leaving the street they had walked, and the park they had entered, quiet and peaceful throughout their stoll.

"You haven't been so shy in a while," Glamora commented as Diana looked over at her furtively for the tenth time since they had left the club, seeming to contemplate saying something to her before thinking better of it and looking away again. "Don't tell me Wonder Woman is afraid of little ol' Glamora Treat."

"Not afraid, no," Diana replied with a little smile as she looked over at Glamora again. "Just … thinking."

"About what? Nothing too bad I hope," Glamora asked, knowing that Diana's duties as Wonder Woman not only put a lot of pressure on her, but also exposed her to the most unpleasant aspects of humanity.

Diana hadn't seem particularly troubled lately, as evidenced by the fact that she had agreed to take the night off and go out dancing, but Diana was also protective, and Glamora knew that when she could, Diana tried to shield the rest of them from the worst of the things she encountered out in the world.

"Oh, no, nothing like that," Diana reassured her. "It's just that, I'm still learning the social nuances of this world, and I don't want to be inappropriate or say something to upset you," Diana explained.

She had not been explicitly told that the subject she wanted to discuss with Glamora was improper, but the lack of public discourse on the topic had given her the impression that the subject was, at the very least, considered taboo – though she could not fathom why.

"I see," Glamora began thoughtfully. "Well, that's one of the good things about being around a sister. We'll always be here for you, no matter what, so you don't have to worry about being proper. You can just be you. If there's something you want to say Di, you just go right ahead and say it."

"Okay," Diana agreed, but she didn't immediately follow up her words with more so they continued to walk in companionable silence for a while longer. "I've noticed," Diana began carefully, a minute later, "that you do not seem to enjoy male attention the way the other Holliday Girls do," she continued, very aware of the way Glamora's body tensed upon hearing her words.

"I'm just … particular," Glamora replied in a tone that was much tighter and more defensive than Diana was used to hearing from the usually sunny Glamora. "There's nothing strange about it," she continued, as if Diana had implied that there was. "Besides, I've never seen you chasing after any either," Glamora noted pointedly. It was one of first things she had noticed about Diana – after 'tall', 'rugged', and 'gorgeous' of course. "You won't even stay still for ones that are clearly smitten with you, like that dreamy Steve Trevor for example."

Diana shrugged a little awkwardly.

"Steve's a lovely man," she began, meaning it with all of her heart, "but, I suppose that interacting with him does sometimes make me a little uncomfortable. I'm just not used to such attention."

"A gorgeous gal like you?" Glamora scoffed incredulously. "I find that hard to believe."

"Well," Diana hedged bashfully, knowing that her previous statement hadn't been entirely true. "Male attention at least," she amended.

Glamora's body tensed, stiffening like a board, and for a few long moments she simply stood there and stared at Diana, rigid and silent.

"What other kind of attention is there?" Glamora asked carefully, her dark eyes focusing on Diana watching her intently.

"Female attention," Diana replied slowly, more than a little confused by the question as she gazed over at Glamora. "Though I'm the princess, I was a little too wild and dirty to appeal to all the girls back home, but some liked those things about me. Jocosta, Evrayle, Anke … and Mala," Diana continued, her attention drifting slightly as she got lost remembrances of the past. "Mala … she was the most, forward, of my suitors. We … well, she's very good at kissing…among other things," Diana whispered, blushing.

Glamora breathed in deeply, sounding almost pained as she stared at Diana in shock and, not for the first time, Diana wondered if she should have followed her instincts and not said anything to Glamora after all.

"You've …" Glamora began before pausing, having trouble getting the words out of her mouth. "You've kissed girls? On the mouth … with your mouth?" she added, though Diana didn't know what other part of her she could kiss someone with.

"Of course," Diana replied easily. What woman hadn't?

"How…" Glamora began, sounding stricken. "How can you just say that so casually?" Glamora managed to choke out, her voice strained as she looked around them nervously, even though they hadn't seen another person in the park during their whole walk.

"I…" Diana began uncertainly. "Why would I not? It's a normal part of growing up."

"No, it's not. Not here," Glamora replied, sounding physically pained. "Not in this world," she continued. "Here, people think such feelings are the most abnormal thing in creation. Here, people … they hate you for it, it's unspeakable, literally. I didn't even know there was a word to describe these types of feelings until I went to college."

The campus library had exposed her to authors and poets she had not known existed previously. It had given her the opportunity to read works that no small town library would even contemplate housing, and exposed her to ideas and histories that had been utterly denied to her before. The library, and the things she'd learned there, had helped her come to understand things about herself. It had given her words, it had given her language, things that she could use to identify and describe what she had come to learn about herself. However, despite her newfound knowledge she still lived in the world and the time that she did, and exploring the desires she could now name the way Diana was talking about was something Glamora just begun to let herself dream of, but never actually experienced.

"The word is 'love', is it not? I've heard it used often," Diana said in befuddlement, not understanding Glamora's meaning. "People hold hands and kiss all the time in this world, at dances, in the film shows, in books and poems …"

"Men and women, Diana," Glamora interjected. "Not women and women, or men and men. Haven't you noticed?"

In fact, Diana had noticed, which was why she had been hesitant to broach the subject with Glamora. She had seen husbands and wives around town, but not wives and wives, or husbands and husbands. She had seen men and women who were "going steady" arrive at parties and social functions together, but she had never seen two women or two men identify themselves as "going steady" with each other. Male/female couples surrounded her, could be seen in every form of art she had been exposed to, but she had never come across any couples that reflected the type of relationships and family units she had grown up with on Themyscira. She never heard anyone talk – positively or negatively – about the type of romantic relationships that she had known during her youth.

She had found it very strange when she had first arrived in man's world, and it still confused her.

"I have noticed," Diana finally said, "But I have never understood why it is so. I have observed that people have a tendency to not talk about things that make them uncomfortable, and since they do not talk of relationships like those that I am familiar with, I've come to the conclusion that these types of relationships must make people uneasy. I just cannot conceive of _why_ love would make people feel this way. But it is true, isn't it? For some inconceivable reason, a woman loving other woman is perceived wrong in this realm."

"Sadly, you're spot on," Glamora sighed. "You're not in paradise now, Di. What was normal on your island is illegal all over this world. Out here, talking openly about … what you were just talking about it, if you were anyone but a super-powered Amazon, it could get you killed."

"I cannot accept that. I will not," Diana declared immediately, "Love is precious in all of its forms. No one whose actions cause no harm to another should have to deny their heart's desire," she continued passionately, and despite her melancholy and heartache, Glamora smiled, moved as always by Diana's brave, pure heart.

"You're very gallant," Glamora breathed out, gazing at Diana softly in that way that had always reminded Diana of how Mala's eyes had looked when they fell upon her, "but you can't be everywhere always. You can't protect everyone from … their lives."

"No," Diana sighed, shoulders slumping. "I know."

The year she spent in the patriarch's world had made it painfully clear to her that she while she could make a difference and impact many people's lives in a positive way, she could not right every wrong or injustice in the world.

During her forced exile, Diana had gained enough experience to know that there were some things out in man's world that were out of even Wonder Woman's ability to control.

Titans and Nazi's, robbers and murderers, they were things that Diana could fight, that Diana could defeat. But social structures, economic structures, traditional ways of thinking and the other entrenched ideas and customs that permeated man's world, they were problems that Diana knew she could not resolve quickly or decisively. They were worthy fights, and ones Diana had, and would continue, to take up - but she knew that these battles, fought for people's hearts and minds, would be far more difficult to win, and would take much longer.

"Come on," Glamora said, reaching for Diana's hand, tugging her into motion once more, "It's too nice a night out for such gloomy thoughts. Let's continue our walk," she suggested, hoping to distract Diana from the melancholy mood her words had produced in the Amazon.

"A wise plan," Diana agreed, and Glamora squeezed her hand supportively before finally releasing it so that they could continue their stroll through the park.

"You said that people here think how Amazons love is unnatural," Diana began hesitantly some minutes later, not quite able to shake her gloomy thoughts, despite the beautiful night. "You said that people hate others because of it," she continued softly. "Do you think that … that I'm abnormal? Do you still consider me to be your friend and sister?"

"Of course I do!" Glamora exclaimed passionately, stopping and turning so that she could face Diana. "I could never hate you, Diana. You're Wonder Woman."

"That's what I do, it's not who I am," Diana replied, head bowed as she struggled to control the sadness that rose up inside of her when she thought about people she cared for, people she thought of as friends – and in the case of the Holliday Girls – as family, disliking or even hating her simply because of who she loved.

Diana tried not to give into melancholy, but in that moment, she could not help but give into the sorrow that sometimes came over her when she thought of Themyscira, and suddenly, she found herself longing intensely for home, for the familiarity the Amazons, for Alcippe's wisdom and guidance, for the safety and security of her mother's arms.

"It is who you are," Glamora disagreed gently, "just not all of who you are. But I didn't mean how you can fly or could punch a new face into Mount Rushmore with your bare hands," Glamora continued, pleased to see her joke bring a little smile to Diana's lips. "You're brilliant, and good, and kind, and brave. You're the best kind of person, Diana, and I am and always have been honored to know you, and be counted among your friends. You'll always be my sister. Who you've kissed doesn't change that … it shouldn't change that … frankly, it shouldn't matter at all," Glamora went on, becoming increasingly choked up to the point where she was just barely able to get the last of her words out intelligibly.

Diana considered the woman beside her silently for a moment. She thought the things she had observed about Glamora that had prompted her to voice the thoughts that had led to their present conversation. She thought about Glamora's defensiveness when she mentioned her apparent lack of interest in male attention. Diana recalled the pain in Glamora's voice when she spoke of how people hated those that loved the same gender. She thought about the way that Glamora looked at her, especially when she thought that Diana was unaware of her gaze. Diana thought about how a look or a casual touch from her could make Glamora's heart begin to race, and finally Diana understood.

"You love like an Amazon, don't you?" Diana asked, her voice tender with understanding.

"Yes," Glamora breathed out shakily, and Diana's heart constricted painfully in her chest when she saw Glamora begin to blink back tears.

"I'm sorry," Diana said suddenly, instinctively reaching for Glamora's hands and squeezing them in a way she hoped was comforting. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You haven't," Glamora said, fighting unsuccessfully to stop her tears from falling. "You could never. You're an angel," she went on, smiling wetly up at Diana. "I've just been too afraid to ever admit it before. I could barely bring myself to _imagine_ telling another person what I'm like," Glamora exhaled tremulously. "Saying it now, even to you, is still terrifying."

"You don't have to be afraid," Diana whispered tenderly. "You're safe with me. I understand you."

"I know," Glamora breathed out. "I just can't help it. I've been hiding for so long that being seen is …" she shook her head and closed her eyes as more tears leaked from the corner of them.

Diana couldn't stand to see Glamora in such a state and without really thinking about it, she reached out for Glamora and drew the shorter woman into her arms, hugging her tightly.

Glamora tensed when she found herself suddenly pressed fully against Diana's body, but as the comforting warmth of Diana and the pleasure of being enfolded in the Amazons strong arms seeped into her, Glamora relaxed into Diana's embrace, accepting it fully, and found within seconds that she felt safer and more valued than she had ever believed she could possibly feel while truly being herself.

After having experienced what it felt like to be sheltered in Diana's arms, Glamora did not want to move from them, ever, but eventually her sense of propriety made her unwrap her arms from around Diana's sturdy frame and pull back until she could look up into Diana's eyes.

She intended to thank Diana for her kindness, she really did, but being so close to Diana, with the warmth of Diana's body still lingering on her skin, Glamora could not stop her eyes from focusing on Diana's lips longingly and wondering if they were as soft as they looked, wondering what they would taste like, wondering what it would feel like to finally …

"Glamora," Diana murmured, purposefully keeping her voice soft and low so as not to startle the other woman out of her reverie.

It was a considerate thought, but the sound of Diana's voice - soft as it was – surprised Glamora, and with heat rushing to her tawny brown cheeks, Glamora jerked away from Diana and gasped, "I'm sorry," before taking a few steps back, putting even more space between them.

"You don't have to apologize," Diana said, taking a step towards the other woman, but not reaching out to touch her, uncertain how it would be received with Glamora's emotions understandably running so high. "I … I don't mean to assume anything really," Diana continued, a pink tinge starting to stain her pale cheeks, "That is to say, if I wrong, then I apologize in advance for my arrogance, but if … just now, you were thinking about kissing me, I want you to know that would I would gladly receive any such attention from you," Diana continued in that charmingly formal manner of hers.

Glamora stared at her in wonder. She'd fancied Diana from the moment they had met, and her attraction and affection for the Amazon had only grown the longer they had known each other, and the more they had gotten to know each other. She had never allowed herself to imagine however, even during the conversation they were having, that Diana might feel the same way about her, that Diana could want her the way she wanted Diana.

"But … you're Wonder Woman," Glamora finally managed to sputter, recovering her wits enough to form words again, though they were by no means eloquent.

"Well, yes, but …," Diana stumblingly began before her brows creased in confusion. "Is my identity as Wonder Woman unappealing to you?"

"What? No, of course not," Glamora replied quickly, realizing that her previous words lacked clarity as well as eloquence. "I just meant that, you're … you're an Amazon princess! You're a hero! All around the world people love you and respect you. And me, well, I'm just plain ol' me."

"I don't think there's anything plain about you," Diana related to Glamora earnestly, "I think you're wonderful, and not just because sing like an angel – and often grill cheese for me," she continued, making Glamora smile. "You infiltrated a military base to help Wonder Woman. You risked your life flying into a war zone on an experimental plane so that I wouldn't have to go into battle alone. You're one of the most intelligent, compassionate, optimistic people I've never met. You face every day and situation with bravery and passion. You're a hero too, Glamora. And," Diana started to say, though she paused for a moment and blushed, "You are also breathtakingly beautiful."

Glamora had an amazing smile, and Diana had been lucky enough to see it on a number of occasions, but she had never seen Glamora smile more beautifully than she did upon hearing those words.

"Di?" Glamora rasped softly.

"Yes?" Diana breathed out, her voice hopeful in a way that made Glamora's body tingle from her hair down to the tips of her toes.

"I was thinking about kissing you before, and truth be told, I still am," Glamora breathed out, her voice whisper soft as her chest rose and fell rapidly, her heart pounding so madly with excitement that it threatened to beat out of her chest.

Diana immediately took a step towards Glamora, closing the remaining distance between their bodies. Then, after gently taking hold of Glamora's hands, Diana's eyes dropped down and focused on Glamora's perfectly painted pink lips, lingering there for a moment before she began to lean in, bringing her lips closer and closer to Glamora's until...

"Wait!" Glamora exhaled tremulously, holding up her hand to halt Diana's progress. "Not here," she choked out, amazed that she managed to find the will power to say the words when all she really wanted to do was throw caution to wind and allow Diana to sweep her into her arms and kiss her.

However, despite her deep longing, the reality of the situation was that Glamora felt far too exposed out in the open to engage in such intimacy, even with the late hour and seeming isolation of the park. When she kissed Diana she wanted to be able to focus on Diana, and only on Diana. She did not want to be distracted by worries of being caught and having the moment end when they'd barely gotten started.

"Where?" Diana whispered as her eyes unconsciously dipped back down to gaze at Glamora's lips.

With her heart racing and her mind hazy with excitement, Glamora smiled and squeezed Diana's hand before using it to begin leading the Amazon out of the park.

The boarding house where they all roomed wasn't too far away, and while Glamora's legs weren't quite as long as Diana's, she was tall for a woman which meant that she and Diana could cover the distance quickly.

If Diana's goddesses were smiling down on them, they could be home in fifteen minutes.

She could do that.

She could wait that long.

She'd waited her whole life for this, after all.

Waiting fifteen more minutes was nothing.

It'd be as easy as eating pancakes.

PART II

The walk to the boarding house felt like the longest of Glamora's life. It had been a balmy eternity. For the entirety of the of the trip she had been hyper aware of everything; the rapid beating of her heart, the cool breeze caressing her overheated skin, the warm brush of Diana's hand against the back of hers when their close proximity occasionally caused their hands to bump together. She was so excited at the prospect of being alone with Diana that it was hard to breathe, yet due to a lifetime spent being made to feel ashamed her desires, the thought of being alone with Diana was also slightly terrifying. By the time they walked through the doors of the boarding house, Glamora had been feeling so much, so intensely, that she feared she was on the verge of mental and emotional collapse.

"Breathe," Diana whispered, her hand moving to settle gently on the small of Glamora's back. "All is well," she continued softly as Glamora remained prone in foyer, looking lost and uncertain as she stared at the staircase. "We can say goodnight here if you wish. If you need some time to thi…"

"No," Glamora breathed out, urgently reaching for Diana's hand, "Please, stay. I've had a lifetime to think. I don't want to just think any more, I want to …" the word 'do' was on the tip on Glamora's tongue, but bit back the brazen thought. "Would you… I mean, if you'd like, we could go to my room?" she continued, looking up to meet Diana's eyes hopefully after having settled upon a slightly less shameless way of informing Diana that her presence was very much desired.

"I would be honored," Diana replied with a sweet smile before stepping towards the staircase and beginning to guide Glamora up by their still joined hands.

xxx

Upon entering the room Glamora shared with Lita, Diana closed and locked the door while Glamora wandered over to her bed and awkwardly took a seat on the end. When Diana turned to face her, Glamora managed to work up the nerve to pat the empty spot on the mattress beside her in invitation, and Diana smiled at her warmly before moving towards the bed and taking a seat beside Glamora.

After Diana settled herself, they sat side by side in awkward silence for a few moments, uncertain how to proceed, until Diana finally determined that as the more experienced one, she should take the lead and attempt to put Glamora at ease.

"Would…" Diana began.

"I…" Glamora started.

Glamora and Diana froze momentarily, and then they smiled at each other shyly before sharing a little laugh that did wonders to diffuse some of the nervous tension that had been in the air since they entered the room.

"Please," Diana said solicitously when their laughter had abated, "go on."

Glamora nodded, and then took a deep, fortifying breath before speaking.

"I was going to apologize, for being so awkward," Glamora began, smiling self-consciously before lowering her eyes. "I'm not usually a shrinking violet," she continued, and Diana smiled softly, having observed the comment to be true over the year they had known each other. After Etta, Glamora was the most outgoing and charming of the Holliday Girls. It was a rare occasion indeed when Diana had seen her at a loss. "It's just a little overwhelming, to be on the cusp of a dream coming true."

"You've dreamed of kissing me?" Diana asked, her lips unconsciously curving up into a happy smile as she peeked over at Glamora.

"Well, yes, I mean you are very dashing," Glamora said with a blush. "They were respectful dreams though," she added quickly, not wanting Diana to get the wrong idea about what kind of girl she was. "Even in my dreams I would never try to get fresh with you."

"Fresh?" Diana repeated curiously.

"Untoward," Glamora murmured in explanation. "My hands stayed where they should," she continued, her golden brown skin flushing an even deeper shade of red as she spoke.

"Oh," Diana breathed out, looking down at her lap blushingly as Glamora's meaning became clear to her.

"Are you upset? That I've thought about you this way?" Glamora asked tentatively, noticing Diana's downward look and blush, and suddenly fearing that she had ruined things before even they managed to get started.

"No," Diana assured her immediately, moving her hand to cover Glamora's. "I'm quite flattered actually. And, I must confess that I asked you what I did earlier because I was hoping that you had thought of me romantically. So, if you did, someday, wish to get fresh, I … well, I wouldn't mind at all," she concluded slightly breathlessly, captivated and roused by the way Glamora's heart had sped up as she spoke, and by the way Glamora was presently biting down on her bottom lip while her hazel eyes fixated on Diana's gently heaving chest.

Glamora sucked in a shuddering breath as her eyes dropped down their joined hands and, encouraged by the reaction, Diana slowly lifted their hands to her face where she placed a soft, sweet kiss on the back of Glamora's.

At the first press of Diana's lips against her skin, Glamora's eyes slipped shut and she breathed in sharply, desire rushing through her veins and pooling warm and heavy low in her stomach.

"May I kiss you?" Diana asked softly when Glamora's eyes fluttered open and lifted to meet hers.

"Please," Glamora breathed roughly, fearing that she may faint from the acuteness of her desire if Diana kept her waiting for any longer.

Eyes locked on Glamora's, Diana took a deep, trembling breath, and then she leaned forward, closing the slight distance between them until her lips brushed against Glamora's, her sea blue eyes closing from the sweet, electric pleasure of contact.

With the first brief touch of Diana's lips against hers, Glamora's mind went blank, her body flushed with heat, and instinctively her fingers squeezed at Diana's hand, clutching at the Amazon desperately as desire of an intensity Glamora had never felt before, suddenly engulfed her.

Diana's mouth pressed against hers again, and when it did, Glamora could contain herself no longer.

Without conscious thought, Glamora's hand lifted to Diana's face, cupping the Amazon's cheek, holding her in place as Glamora returned Diana's kiss and then sought to extend it, her tongue peeking out to lick at Diana until the Amazon parted her lips, allowing Glamora to deepen the kiss.

At the first brush of Glamora's tongue against her own, Diana moaned into Glamora's mouth and her free hand moved to clutch at Glamora's waist, holding the Holliday Girl steady and close as their kisses turned hot and desperate, breath becoming increasingly ragged as they lost themselves in the taste and feel of each other.

Glamora's free hand moved to Diana's arm, caressing it slowly as they continued to explore each other's mouths. Glamora luxuriated the silky soft feel of Diana's skin and revelled in the firmness of the muscles beneath that rippled beneath as Diana's arm moved, her hand trailing from Glamora's waist to her torso, and then leaving a trail of shivering warmth in its wake as it rose higher until …

Glamora gasped, shuddered, and then pulled away from Diana's mouth, shocked out of the kiss induced haze she had fallen into by the white hot pleasure that burst through her upon feeling Diana's hand sweep over the side of her breast.

"Was that too fresh?" Diana husked; voice low and rough in a way that sent a shiver of arousal through Glamora's overstimulated body.

"It was fresh," Glamora replied softly, her pink lips helplessly curving up in a smile, "but not in a bad way. Not in a bad way at all," she sighed breathlessly. "I'm just not used to …" she paused, searching for a way to describe what she was feeling.

This was not the first time Glamora had made out with someone, but it _was_ the first time she'd made out with someone who made her body tingle and heart thump. Throughout her youth she'd heard so many girls talk about how kissing boys made them feel hot and shivery and out of control, but none of the boys she'd kissed had ever made her feel that way. She'd never felt the mad, pounding, addictive rush of arousal those girls had described until just now, with Diana.

"…it's all a little overwhelming," Glamora finally said, finishing her previous thought. "My brain's all hot and fuzzy. I'm just feeling so many things so strongly that I can't..." Glamora paused briefly, trying to sort out her thoughts. "Is it okay if we just kiss for now?" she asked softly, needing a little time to get used to all of the wonderful things Diana was making her feel.

"Of course," Diana responded immediately. "I like kissing you very much," she continued, pleased to see Glamora smile. "May I?" Diana asked a moment later, and when Glamora nodded enthusiastically, Diana leaned forward and brought their lips together once again.

xxx

Glamora sighed and closed her eyes as she pressed herself flush against Diana's body, hiding her face in the warm nook between Diana's neck and shoulder. A moment before the front door to the boarding house had opened and slammed shut, and the faint sound of female voices began to drift up the stairs signaling the return of the other Holliday Girls, which Glamora knew also signalled the end of the alone time she had been so enjoying with Diana.

Diana smiled knowingly as Glamora tried to burrow into her, and she flexed her arms around the beauty snuggled against her, giving Glamora one last full body embrace before they had to separate.

They hadn't done more than kiss that night, but after a while of awkwardly kissing at the end of the mattress, Glamora had suggested that they lay back on the bed to make themselves more comfortable. Diana had agreed and after settling themselves they had returned to enjoying each other's lips.

As the night wore on and Diana and Glamora grew more comfortable with their new found intimacy, they began to exchange teasing words between kisses until finally they found themselves mostly talking, exchanging the odd kiss between words.

"I don't want to move," Glamora complained playfully when Diana's arms loosened around her. "I want to stay like this forever. Do you think Lita and Etta might agree to be roommates so we can spend every night like this?"

"Lita maybe," Diana replied, "But Etta…," she paused and Glamora sighed heavily, agreeing with Diana's unspoken words.

Etta might not have found Diana dreamy in exactly the same way Glamora did, but Diana was Etta's best friend and Glamora knew that Etta wouldn't give up her coveted position as Diana's roommate easily.

"You could always ask her," Diana said, smirking down at Glamora.

"Me?" Glamora exclaimed, knowing full well she wasn't going to do any such thing, at least not yet, and certainly not without downing a shot or two of whiskey beforehand. "Some hero you are," she accused teasingly, slapping Diana's stomach lightly. "I thought you were supposed to protect me, not throw me to the wolves."

"Heroes pick their battles carefully," Diana murmured, and Glamora propped herself up on her elbow so that she could glare at the Amazon.

Glamora's baleful stare was met with a winsome smile from Diana however, and in the face of that adorable radiance Glamora couldn't keep the surly expression on her.

"Brat," Glamora whispered, a smile beginning to turn up her lips despite her best efforts.

"Takes one to know one," Diana replied cutely, and Glamora couldn't help herself, she simply had to lean over and bring their lips together in a kiss.

"I like doing that," Glamora whispered a minute later, her eyes focused longingly on Diana's enticingly kiss swollen lips.

"I like it when you do that," Diana replied and Glamora was tempted to lean down and kiss her again.

However, before she could move, Diana's head turned towards the door and cocked to the side slightly, listening, and Glamora knew that Lita or one of the other girls must have been approaching the room.

Groaning in resignation, Glamora settled for a quick peck to Diana's cheek, and then reluctantly rolled away from the Amazon's body before slipping off of the bed entirely.

Diana followed suit a moment later, and just as she got to her feet, the door knob started jiggling and Lita's voice sounded through the door.

"Hey! What's the bright idea? I live in there too!" Lita called out, having obviously discovered that the door was locked. "Don't tell me you've gone to sleep already, Treat?" Lita was saying as Glamora walked towards the door and Diana attempted to straighten out her dress. "Open up, we're about to …"

Glamora opened the door and Lita's stumbled forward slightly as her hand, which had been about to make contact with the door, moved through thin air.

"…have a night cap in the sitting room with some …" Lita continued once she recovered from the surprise of the door suddenly opening, "Oh," she exclaimed, her previous words forgotten when she spotted Diana standing near the foot of Glamora's bed. "There you are, Di. Etta's been prowling the house in search of you."

Diana's lips parted to respond, but before she could get a single word out, Lita's head turned to the side and a moment later Etta herself appeared in the doorway.

"Found her," Lita commented, and Etta nodded her head and murmured, "Indeed," before she focused her attention on the women inside of the bedroom, shifting her gaze contemplatively from Diana to Glamora and then back again for a few moments.

"Well come on then," Etta finally declared, waving her hand in scooping motion, conveying that Diana and Glamora should have already been following her out the door. "We met a couple Canadian gals after you two disappeared. They're downstairs now. They're going to teach us some drinking games from America's hat!"

"Canadians!" Glamora exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands together. "I love Canadians!"

"It's true. It's odd but true," Lita offered, when Diana looked over at Glamora quizzically. "Apparently the bagels in Montreal are killer-diller, and everyone is very polite."

"Someone should tell that to the gals downstairs," Etta joked, sharing a look and laugh with Lita. "They swear like it's going out of style. Seriously, you gotta get a load of 'em." she continued, turning back to Glamora and Diana.

"We'll join you shortly," Diana replied distractedly, her brain already busy planning a flight to Canada sometime in the near future so that she could surprise Glamora with killer-diller Montreal bagels one morning.

"Okey dokey," Etta replied sunnily, though her eyes were sharp and meditative as observed Diana, the Amazon's obvious distraction having not escaped her attention. "Just know we're not gonna save you any gin," Etta added a few moments later, and then, with a wink, she and Lita headed for the stairs, leaving Diana and Glamora alone once again.

"So uh …" Diana began, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly and wondering, not for the first time, how it was possible for her to race into battle against a Titan without any hesitation, yet talking to a pretty girl turned her into a bundle of hesitation and nerves. "Before we head downstairs, I wanted to take a moment to ask if you might like to accompany me to a film show tomorrow afternoon?"

Glamora's eyes widened, and then melted into an impossibly soft expression that made Diana's stomach flutter with butterflies.

"You mean, like a date?" Glamora breathed out, heart racing with delight.

Diana nodded. "If you'd like," she said, taking a few steps towards Glamora before once again taking the Holliday Girl's hand into her own. "I understand that we'll have to be careful. No kissing," Diana continued, remembering Glamora's earlier worries. "But I enjoy spending time with you and …"

"I'd love to," Glamora interjected before Diana could worry herself for a single second longer at Glamora wouldn't want to go out with her after all they shared that night.

They may not have been able to make out in the back rows like other couples could, but the theatre would be dark enough that they could hold hands and Glamora found the thought of even that thrilling.

Diana smiled at her happily and Glamora smiled back, happier than she thought she could be.

"Are you ready to go?" Diana asked, nodding towards the door and all that lay behind it.

Glamora shook her head faintly before murmuring, "Come 'ere," and extending her hand in invitation towards Diana.

Diana crossed the small distance between them and took it.

Glamora pushed herself up onto the tips of her toes, and pressed her lips to Diana's sweetly.

"Are you ready now?" Diana asked smiling.

"Almost," Glamora murmured, observing the Amazon thoughtfully for a moment before she lifted her hand to Diana's face and proceeded to use her thumb to wipe away a few smudges her lipstick at left at the corners of Diana's mouth.

"Okay, now we can go," Glamora declared, and together they headed for the door.

Part III

"Didn't I tell you it would be a gas?" Etta said as she and Diana entered their room around three in the morning. "We Holliday Girls can hold our liquor, but those girls sure gave us a heck of a run for our money tonight."

"I think you mean this morning," Diana observed dryly, earning an amused grin from Etta. "And I'm not entirely sure I agree with your assessment about Holliday Girls ability to hold their liquor. I _did_ just have to carry Millie _and_ Tillie up to bed," Diana replied, shaking her head.

The twins had passed out on the couch in the sitting room about half an hour before the impromptu after-party had wrapped up, and since Diana was the only person in the house capable of - or perhaps just willing to - carry two human beings up two flights of stairs, she was put on twin duty while Etta, Lita and Glamora tidied up the sitting room.

"You know, I've been meaning to say," Etta began as Diana flopped down on her bed and releasing a satisfied sigh as her head hit the pillow. "That's a nice colour on you."

Diana turned her head towards Etta quizzically. She was wearing a dress she'd worn many times before, and it was one that Etta had picked out for her, so she couldn't fathom why Etta was suddenly choosing to comment on its colour.

"Oh, not that," Etta said, offhandedly waving her hand towards the dress when she noticed Diana look down. "I meant Glam's lipstick," she continued, running her finger over her own bottom lip before casually gesturing towards Diana's.

Diana's heart seized in her chest, and she abruptly sat up on the bed, her eyes wide and guilty as her hand moved towards face. She'd thought that Glamora had removed all traces of her lipstick from her before they left her room earlier that night, but as Diana's thumb brushed over her lip, she realized that it was indeed slick with lipstick. It seemed that Glamora had cleaned up the corners of her mouth where there were smudges, but she had not wiped all trace of her lipstick from Diana, leaving the Amazon looking as if she had deliberately applied it to her lips, which of course Diana was known for never actually doing.

"You've _got_ to work on your poker face," Etta commented as Diana continued to stare at her like a naughty deer caught in headlights.

"Etta," Diana began seriously, worrying that she had somehow managed to spectacularly mess up Glamora's life mere hours after assuring Glamora that she knew how important it was for them to keep their relationship a secret. "I…"

"Oh, don't give me that face," Etta interjected as she flopped down onto her own bed before turning to face Diana. "You don't need to worry. I've had you pegged for a while," she continued, pointing her finger in Diana's direction.

Diana looked surprised.

"Don't look so surprised," Etta said, looking a tad offended. "Etta Candy is an observant girl. You told me once that you attended many wedding ceremonies in your youth, so unless Amazons love to have weddings for your pet tigers and pegasi and what have you, all those ceremonies you attended, and any you imagined for yourself, would have had two brides."

Hermes flying sandals suddenly launching her into the air had stopped her from following up on the comment with Diana that afternoon in the hillsides of Bayeux, but Etta had not forgotten the innocent remark or the implications hidden within it.

"You are … correct," Diana sighed, knowing that there was no way she would be able to persuade Etta that her interpretation of her words that day was false. "About me," Diana clarified emphatically, not willing let Glamora possibly lose her friends and her reputation because she was naïve about the world and had unknowingly revealed things that she shouldn't have. "Glamora, she is an innocent in all of this," Diana went on protectively. "You've told me many times that I should try wearing make-up since I have such a flare for the dramatic, and Glamora was simply helping me try out a new lo…"

Etta held up hand, halting Diana's lazy and far too late lie.

"..ok."

"Stop," Etta said, shaking her head to dissuade Diana for continuing her futile attempt to convince her that she wasn't right about something. "I've known Glam for years, and like I told you before I'm an observant girl. You're not the first tall drink of lemonade Glam hasn't been able to introduce herself to fast enough," Etta went on, remembering how Glamora had practically materialized in front of Diana the moment she'd gotten a clear view of the gorgeous Amazon. "But, if her bland response to every man who tries to chat her up, the utter boredom in her voice every time she's forced to talk about a screen studs, and the way she can't pour herself another drink fast enough when conversation turns to boyfriends, had left me with any doubts … seeing her around those female mechanics at Bazenville airfield would have put them to rest. I know what I know and you're wasting your breath trying to convince me otherwise."

"Do you think anyone else suspects?" Diana asked.

Etta shrugged.

"Most people don't notice the small things, and if they do, they come up with ways to explain things away," Etta replied seriously, seeing how worried Diana was, and knowing it was mostly on Glamora's behalf. "People have got strange ideas about what women who like women are like, and Glam is the opposite of it. It would never occur to most people who met her that she could be a sister of Sappho, so they wouldn't..."

"You know of Sappho?" Diana cut in excitedly. "She is one of our most celebrated poets."

"No guff," Etta replied, trying not to laugh.

"My mother met her," Diana related to Etta proudly.

"Probably inspired a few of those poems, eh?" Etta replied gamely, looking over at Diana who shrugged nonchalantly, but was wearing a big grin.

"It cannot be said for certain," Diana began, "but it must be true. It is the only reason I can think of that would explain the personal affront Alcippe displays when Sappho's mere name is mentioned."

"So, Alcippe and your mom… was that one of the ceremonies you attended in your youth?" Etta asked curiously.

"Sadly no," Diana sighed. "My mother's position as queen prevents her from officially taking a wife, but they are soul bonded. They have been devoted to each other for my entire life and for millennia before that. They are an inspiration to many Amazons, like your Romeo and Juliet, but with a happy and healthy ending."

Etta smiled upon hearing the pride and love with which Diana spoke of her family, and upon noticing Etta's fond expression, Diana blushed and looked away from her friend.

"I … I probably shouldn't speak of such things, should I?" Diana asked Etta.

"You can always talk about whatever you're feeling or what's on your mind with me," Etta replied. "I'm your sister, and I will be as long as I draw breath. If you wanna tell it, I wanna hear it. But I know Glamora warned you about what people can be like, and she was right about them. It isn't right, Diana, I know it isn't right, but it is how it is in this world. It could make things a lot harder for you as Wonder Woman if you mention your mom and her soul bond to another woman in an interview or to the wrong civilian while kissing babies or signing autographs."

"What about Lita, and Millie and Tillie?" Diana asked, knowing that one of the things Glamora feared the most if the truth was revealed was the possibility of losing the Holliday Girls.

Etta breathed out thoughtfully and was silent for a few moments as she thought.

"Lita's pretty savvy," Etta began slowly, "and she spends almost as much time with Glam as Millie and Tillie spend with each other. I think she's had her suspicions, and they're still thick as thieves. Glam's stuck with Lita for good I think," Etta continued, and Diana nodded, pleased to hear it.

"And the twins?" Diana inquired.

She did not want to imagine that Glamora's sisters could hate her for holding affection for a woman, but Antiope's betrayal of her blood sister Hippolyta had taught Diana that jealously and hatred could reside in any heart, even the hearts of family.

"They'll probably be surprised," Etta admitted, "It'll likely take them some time to wrap their minds around it, but they've got hearts the size of Texas. I can't imagine a world where they'd turn on a friend."

Diana relaxed back against her bed and allowed her eyes to drift up to the ceiling as she contemplated Etta's words. She had not known the Holliday Girls for as long as Etta had, but Etta's words rang true to her.

"Etta?" Diana called out softly some minutes later.

Etta was still in her dress from earlier, but her eyes had closed while Diana was lost in thought and Diana wasn't sure if she was still awake.

"Hmm?" Etta replied, rolling her head in Diana's direction.

"Do you know of any good film shows that are currently playing?" Diana asked.

A slow smile spread across Etta's lips.

"Why?"

"I invited Glamora to attend a showing with me this afternoon and I wish to choose one that she'll enjoy. You know more about these things than I do. I would appreciate your guidance," Diana replied in that charmingly earnest way of hers.

"So, it's a date then," Etta murmured thoughtfully. "In that case you ought to bring her chocolate too."

"Chocolate is delicious," Diana declared. "I will do as you say," she continued before her brows scrunched together and she looked towards Etta with concern once more.

"Cadbury Coffee Crème's her favourite," Etta responded, already knowing what Diana was going to ask. "As for the film," Etta went on, "it might be a bit on the nose, but I'd go with 'It's a Wonderful Life'. Now," Etta said clapping her hands together gleefully, "with the minor details out of the way, let's move onto the most important thing."

"And what's that?" Diana asked, wondering if Etta knew the time of the 'It's a Wonderful Life' film show as well.

"What you're going to wear of course!" Etta replied, hopping off of her bed with the agility of a cat and heading straight to their shared walk-in closet. "This is your first official date out here in the world of man. You want to look your best don't you?"

Normally, Diana wasn't one for all of Etta's talk about fashion, but Glamora was – as her name implied – a glamourous woman, and while Diana knew that Glamora liked her just the way she was, Diana found that she did desire to look her best for their date.

"I do," Diana admitted as she swung her legs over the edge of her bed and stood, intending to join Etta by the closet.

"Just think about it, you'll never get the opportunity to have another first da…wait, did you just …"

"I did," Diana cut in, coming up behind Etta to see what possibilities she had already pulled down and draped over her arm.

"You'll … you'll willingly be my canvas?" Etta asked, getting a little choked up at the thought of Diana, finally, _finally_ , opening herself up fully to the possibility of a makeover.

"For today at least," Diana replied.

"Not ideal, but I'll take it!" Etta declared, and Diana laughed before propping herself against frame of the closet, settling in and watch Etta once again work her magic.

The End


End file.
